Pilule de bonheur
by Perlelun
Summary: FIC MOMENTANEMENT SUSPENDUE. Suite à un petit problème survenu à Ron, cette fic sera un yuri femmeXfemme , pour ceux qui ne le savent pas entre Ron et Hermione si,si, c'est possible pour vous en convaincre, lisez. Quatrième partie
1. pilule de bonheur

**Disclamer **: les persos ne sont pas à moi et bla bla bla...

**Explication** : j'aime bcp les défis. Or, il se trouve que j'ai vu sur un site (l'asile), dans la partie concours que si on écrivait pour un concours, on devait respecter le style imposé. Par exemple, si le style imposé était le yaoi, on ne devait pas écrire un Hermione/Harry. Et bien moi, je dis que tout est possible, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire une ch'tite fic yuri avec Ron et Hermione en persos principaux. Voilà donc le pourquoi de tout ceci -

Pilule de bonheur.

Hermione poussa un soupire de soulagement. Elle atteignait enfin le Terrier. Le dernier bus Moldu s'arrêtait à plus de 500 mètres de la maison de Ron et sa valise commençait à peser lourd. Quoique non, en réalité, elle ne faisait pas que commencer. Le seul effort qu'elle avait du fournir pour tirer ses valises hors du bus l'avait découragée et la pensée de la distance à parcourir l'avait totalement désespérée. Si au moins elle avait pu utiliser sa magie ici ! Mais elle n'avait pas encore l'âge légal pour ça.

Finalement, elle aurait dû accepter l'invitation de monsieur Weasley qui lui avait proposé de venir la chercher dans sa « nouvelle » voiture trafiquée. Cela aurait même peut-être été plus discret. C'est vrai que les Moldus ne devaient pas voir tous les jours une jeune fille traîner 50 kilos de vêtements ainsi que 100 kilos de livres aussi grands qu'ils étaient vieux et suivie de près par une boule de poils, boule de poils qui s'avérait être un immense chat roux.

La rentrée était proche. Hermione venait passer les deux dernières semaines avec les Weasley. La première au Terrier puis ils partiraient tous au Quartier Général de la résistance où Harry les rejoindrait. Enfin, ... tous... Les parents, Ron, Ginny et Hermione.

Les jumeaux avaient travaillés toutes les vacances sur leur projet : les farces et attrapes. Ils s'étaient rendus chez leur ami Lee Jordan qui les aidait dans leur ambition en leur assurant une couverture parfaite au niveau parental.

Charlie et Bill, eux, étaient aussi très occupés et ne venaient que rarement au Terrier. Ils s'occupaient des relations publiques entre les sorciers des différents pays et entre ces sorciers et les autres personnages du monde magique tels que les Centaures pour créer une force unie capable de s'opposer au Mage Noir.

Quand à Percy ... Madame Weasley en pleurait tous les soirs et tempêtait en journée. Son mari avait beau lui dire que Percy ne reviendrait pas pour autant, elle continuait, passant des pleurs à la colère sans prévenir chaque fois que le sujet _Percy_ revenait sur le tapis.

Hermione poussa la barrière du jardin des Weasley. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Et Pattes-en-Rond qui sautait joyeusement tout autour d'elle comme pour la narguer alors qu'elle tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle !

Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la poignée de sa malle quand madame Weasley accourut. Elle lui souhaita la bienvenue et lui dit de ne pas s'embêter avec ça : les garçons s'en chargeraient bien tout à l'heure.

« Ho, je pourrais très bien le faire moi-même en utilisant ma magie mais je n'en ai toujours pas le droit.

Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Je vais lancer un sort de Wingardium Leviôsa Assistatui. Ce sort permet de faire planer un objet. Il te suffira de pousser tes bagages. Ce sera déjà plus facile que de les traîner. Tu peux monter tes affaires dans la chambre de Charlie. Si jamais il revient, il dormira dans celle de Bill. Au fait, c'est la chambre à coté de celle de Ron. Mais je suppose que tu connais la maison maintenant !

Oui, merci ! »

Et Hermione monta ses bagages grâce au sort de _Wingardium Leviôsa Assistatui_ de Molly. Celle-ci lui cria encore quelques informations avant de se diriger vers le jardin :

« Hermione, Ron est dans sa chambre. Les autres sont absents pour la journée. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans le potager ».

Hermione hocha de la tête et continua son chemin. À l'étage, Ron ne vint pas à sa rencontre. Pourtant, avec les cris de Molly tout à l'heure, sa malle qui se cognait généreusement contre les murs déjà en piteux état et Pattes-en-Rond qui _miaulait_, il ne pouvait pas ignorer sa présence. Fâchée, Hermione laissa tomber lourdement sa malle sur le sol de la chambre de Charlie et alla tambouriner à la porte de celle de Ron. Il vint lui ouvrir prudemment, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête.

« Ah, tu es là ! »

Hermione faillit le tuer sur place.

« Quoi ! Bien sûr que je suis là ! Ne fais pas l'innocent ! »

Et elle le poussa pour entrer.

« Hermione, s'il te plaît, sors ! »

Hermione ne comprit pas. Elle savait qu'elle le blessait souvent (et il agissait de même) mais d'habitude, il lui hurlait dessus alors que là, sa voix était suppliante. Ron était rouge comme une tomate.

Il fallut un certain temps à Hermione pour que le franc (la mornille...) tombe et qu'elle réalise la situation. Elle ne dût poser aucune question, Ron s'expliqua de lui-même, sa voix trahissant sa détresse et sa gène :

« Fred et George m'ont envoyé un paquet avec des pilules. Ils m'ont dit que leur nouveau produit était génial et qu'il fallait absolument que je l'essaie... »

De nouveau un petit temps de pause pour Hermione alors que les yeux de Ron se remplissaient de larmes. Cette pause ne lui servit pas à mettre ses idées en place comme la première fois, mais ce fut plutôt le temps de retardement de la bombe qui s'écoulait.

... Et la bombe finit par exploser...

« Et tu y as goûté ? Triple idiot ! »

Ron baissa la tête, rougissant de plus belle, et son regard se brouilla encore un peu plus. Hermione le remarqua. Sa colère retomba aussitôt qu'elle comprit la détresse qui habitait Ron. Elle s'excusa et prit son ami dans ses bras.

... Mais peut-être devrait-elle parler de son ami_e_ maintenant ?

À suivre...

Ceci est ma toute première fic. N'hésitez donc pas à faire des remarques (+ ou -) ! Bien à vous, en espèrant que vous aurez appréciez

Reviewsssss (mirci!)


	2. pilule de bonheur : changement physique

**Disclamer **: les persos ne sont pas à moi et bla bla bla...

**Explication** : j'aime bcp les défis. Or, il se trouve que j'ai vu sur un site (l'asile), dans la partie concours que si on écrivait pour un concours, on devait respecter le style imposé. Par exemple, si le style imposé était le yaoi (hommeXhomme), on ne devait pas écrire un Hermione/Harry. Et bien moi, je dis que tout est possible, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire une ch'tite fic yuri (femmeXfemme) avec Ron et Hermione en persos principaux. Voilà donc le pourquoi de tout ceci -

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Cloporte** : merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'éclairera.

**Virg05 **: Merci, merci bcp. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Ron parviendra à redevenir comme avant ? ; )

**Mister G **: Voici un nouveau chapitre. Ne t'en fais pas, les chapitres suivants devraient être un peu plus long que le premier (ce n'était que la mise en bouche). Tu ne comprend pas ? Pourtant, ça me semblait simple ; ) Ron devient une fille suite à l'ingurgitions malheureuse d'un produit concocté par ses frères (tu connais les jumeaux !).

**Ko-Vania** : théoriquement, si tu n'as pas sauté de ligne, tu as lu mon chapitre en intégral. ; )

Si ça manque un peu de clarté, c'est peut-être parce que je voulais finir mon chapitre à un moment alléchant. J'espère que tu comprendras mieux ce chapitre.

Pilule de bonheur.

Ron commença par sangloter puis Hermione qui l_a_ tenait toujours serré_e_ contre elle sentit quelques larmes mouiller son épaule. Après un temps qui sembla une éternité aux deux adolescent_e_s, embarrassé_e_s par la situation (Hermione tenait dans ses bras son ami transformé en une fille très mignonne et Ron pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter dans les bras d'une fille qu'il estimait beaucoup !), Hermione entendit Ron renifler et sécher ses larmes.

De nouveau, un ange passa. Pendant ce temps, Ron sembla se calmer et aller mieux mais subitement, _elle_ se remit à pleurer, laissant échapper des sanglots qui faisaient trembler tout son corps.

« Je suis vraiment un imbécile ! Comment j'ai pu bouffer ces pilules ? Comment j'ai pu croire ce qu'ils me disaient ? »

Ron se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte d'Hermione et frappa violemment le mur le plus proche de son poing gauche. Ce détail interpella Hermione. Elle eut un léger soubresaut mais ne dit rien.

« Ron, ils avaient joint une lettre aux pilules ?

Oui, répondit-il un peu apaisé par le comportement stoïque de son amie.

Qu'est ce qu'elle disait ?

Que je devais les goûter, que leurs effets étaient géniaux.

Dis, Ron, tu es droitier, c'est bien ça ?

Mais quelle importance ça a ? Tu ... »

Ron n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase. _Elle_ venait d'entendre sa mère rentrer. _Elle_ devint très pâle et se mit à trembler de tout son corps et à regarder dans tous les coins de la pièce pour trouver le meilleur endroit où se cacher.

Hermione qui n'était pas habituée aux bruits de la maison et, par conséquent, n'avait pas compris que la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir et de se refermer ne comprenait pas son agitation.

« Hermione, je t'en supplie, aide-moi. Il ne faut pas que maman me voit comme ça.

S'il te plaît, trouve quelque chose !

... On n'a qu'à dire que tu es malade. Oui, ce sera parfait : tu te met en pyjamas, tu te couches dans ton lit et ta mère ne remarquera pas les changement de ton corps.

Bien sûr que si ! Regardes la tête que j'ai... »

Effectivement, le visage de Ron s'était efféminé et ses cheveux avaient poussés. Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« J'y viens. Il suffit de mettre un tissu mouillé sur ta tête et de bien remonter tes draps jusqu'à ton nez.

Tu crois que ça suffira ?

Bien sûr ! Mettrais-tu en doute mes capacités de stratège ?

Non, non, absolument pas ! », s'empressa-t-il de répondre devant le regard assassin de son amie.

Mais Hermione éclata de rire, au grand étonnement de Ron.

« Tu es vraiment trop mignonne quand tu prends cet air-là.

S'il te plaît, Hermione, ne parle pas de moi au féminin », demanda Ron qui ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de rougir sous le compliment ».

Hermione était un peu déçue mais sut parfaitement le cacher

« Bon, allez, met-toi en pyjamas. Je dirai à ta mère que je m'occupe de monter tes repas et de te soigner; qu'ainsi elle pourra se consacrer entièrement à la préparation de la semaine prochaine.

La semaine prochaine ?... Le Quartier Général ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'on devait y aller. Hermione, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça. Et à l'école ? Et... »

Ron se tut subitement, Hermione put alors entendre tout comme _elle_ Molly monter lentement les marches. Ce fut la panique générale !

« Ron, ton pyjama, vite !

Mais, Hermione, heu...

Ne prends pas cet air gêné. On est entre filles, je te rappelle ! Et le temps ne nous permet pas de fignoler ! »

Ron baissa la tête en rougissant. _Elle_ n'acceptait décidément pas cette transformation. De mauvaise grâce, _elle_ mit son pyjama en vitesse et jeta ses vêtements sur une chaise pendant que Hermione récupérait une bassine remplie de chaussettes sales pour y verser le contenu de la première fiole qu'elle attrapa sur une étagère de Ron.

Hermione poussa Ron jusqu'à son lit tandis que Molly les appelait. Sa voix la situait à quelques mètres seulement de la porte de la chambre. Hermione arrangea les cheveux de Ron pour qu'ils ne paraissent pas avoir changés. Molly tourna la poignée et entra...

« Ron, ça va, j'ai compris que tu n'aimais pas ça mais je t'assure que c'est un traitement moldu qui marche très bien pour faire tomber la fièvre ».

Hermione était en train d'appliquer sur le front de Ron son mouchoir – propre – qu'elle venait de tremper dans la produit qu'elle avait jeté dans la bassine et qui s'avérait être du parfum.

« ... Mon Dieu, Ron, tu es malade , s'alarma madame Weasley.

Tout va bien maman, c'est juste un peu de fièvre.

Oui, ne vous en faites pas, ça lui passera sûrement très rapidement. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il garde le lit. Ainsi il guérira encore plus vite !

Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon poussin, ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper de toi !

Non, s'écrièrent-_elles_ d'une même voix ».

Un ange passa... et repassa...

« Je veux dire, vous allez être très occupée avec le départ qui approche, ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux m'occuper de tout, expliqua Hermione en gesticulant.

Oui, et puis, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort. C'est juste une petite fièvre.

... Ah ! Oui, je vois... Eh bien, je vous laisse alors... »

Et Molly sortit avec sur les lèvres un sourire rempli à ras-bord de sous-entendus. Ron voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait mais sa mère avait déjà fermé la porte, laissant Ron et Hermione complètement abasourdis.

« Euh,... au moins, on a le champs libre », positiva Hermione.

Mais Ron, _elle_, semblait plutôt penser que le destin s'acharnait sur _elle _et que, décidément, ce n'était pas son jour de chance. Ron se redressa et enlaça ses genoux de ses bras féminins.

« Bon, plus sérieusement, il faut contacter tes frères pour qu'ils t'envoient de quoi inverser les effets de leur _merveilleuse trouvaille_.

Quoi, mais... , Ron baissa la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça !

Tu n'as pas le choix. De toute façon, ils sont au courant alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Hermione alla chercher dans ses affaires scolaires de quoi rédiger une lettre (elle ne faisait pas confiance à l'état des fournitures de Ron, trop méticuleuse pour ça !). De retour, elle tendit le papier et le matériel d'écriture à Ron puis se ravisa et décida de l'écrire elle-même (elle n'oserait pas prêter sa plume à Ron...).

Ron soupira, trop habitué_e_ à ce genre de comportement de la part de son amie pour s'en formaliser.

Hermione trempa sa plume dans l'encre orange que contenait son encrier. Ron s'en étonna : la couleur d'écriture habituelle dans le monde des sorciers était le rouge ou le vert. Voir Hermione utiliser une autre couleur l'intriguait. _Elle_ se dandina un instant, hésitant à se risquer à briser sa concentration pour une question qu_'elle_ même trouvait futile. Pourtant, cette question _la_ perturbait. _Elle_ jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione plongée dans sa lettre et mordillant légèrement le bout de sa plume. Sans doute cherchait-elle les mots les plus parlants pour exprimer aux jumeaux ce qu'elle pensait de leur _merveilleuse trouvaille_...

C'est de cette Hermione-là dont Ron était tout d'abord tombé amoureux. De cette jeune fille qui derrière son apparence d'intello coincée cachait un diable dont il valait mieux se méfier si on ne voulait pas en subir les frais.

# Merde, mais à qu'est-ce qui me prend ! Je suis vraiment stupide ou quoi ? Comment je pourrais attirer son attention ? Je suis stupide, grognon, incapable... et en plus, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je suis devenu une fille ! #

« Ho ! Ron ! Ça fait une heure que je t'appelle ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

Euh, non, rien. C'est juste que je me demandais pourquoi tu utilisais de l'encre orange. Rien de très important quoi ».

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un hasard mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que les grandes vacances c'est long quand on n'est pas près de ceux qu'on aime. Elle rougit mais pas suffisamment pour que Ron (qui est Ron) le remarque.

« Ah, bah, j'ai plusieurs couleurs. C'est la première que j'ai attrapée.

Ah, ouais, de toute façon, c'est sans importance.

Bien sûr, s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione.

Mais ça va mettre du temps avant qu'ils ne reçoivent la lettre vu qu'Errol est incapable de voler plus vite qu'une limace... »

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de trouver une solution à ce problème. Au milieu de la chambre de Ron se dressaient deux silhouettes identiques : les jumeaux.

« Hello ! On vient vérifier l'efficacité de nos pilules ! »

A peine avaient-ils eu le temps de prononcer le mot pilules que Hermione leur tomba dessus. A force de cri, de menaces et d'yeux mitraillettes, elle parvint à les faire sortir sans qu'ils ne puissent voir la tête de Ron, soigneusement cachée sous ses draps.

« Oust, entrez là !

Mais Hermione... »

Elle les poussa sans ménagement dans la chambre de Charlie. Les jumeaux savaient tout parer, sauf les accès de fureur d'Hermione... et ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à la trouver chez eux. Fred tenta pourtant une parade.

« Ouh, Hermione, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux seul dans cette chambre ?

Et pourquoi tant de hâte à nous mettre dehors pendant que notre petit frère chéri se cache sous les draps ? »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais les jumeaux prirent ses rougeurs pour une montée de sang qui présageait une crise dont seule Hermione possédait le secret.

« On essayait de réparer vos bêtises. Parfois je me demande quel âge vous avez ! Vous pensez peut-être que c'est marrant ?

Bien sûr, quel homme n'a jamais rêvé de ça ?

C'est une expérience unique qu'il a l'immense honneur de vivre en cet instant.

Quoi !

Il faut absolument qu'on lui parle pour avoir ses impressions.

Hors de question, il est déjà assez gêné ainsi sans que vous en rajoutiez.

Gêné ?

Oui, gêné ! Vous croyez que c'est amusant de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation sans doute ?

Mais oui, j'ai toujours rêver de savoir ça !

Savoir ?

Ben oui, savoir ce que les Veracrasse pensent...

C'est un des plus grands rêves des hommes, juste après cette idée de dépucellage.

Heu Hermione, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

Ah, non, tu deviens toute rouge.

Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Donnez moi plutôt l'antidote que Ron puisse redevenir comme avant !

... euh, fit George à son frère, je crois qu'il y a une sorte de petit malentendu.

L'effet de nos pilules se dissipe après une demi heure.

Ce n'est pas possible, je suis avec lui depuis bien plus longtemps et son corps à toujours son apparence féminine !

... _Apparence féminine_ ?... »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, paniqués

# Ce pourrait-il que... #

#Oh, non, pas ça, elle va nous tuer... #

Fred demanda prudemment, cherchant près de son frère refuge et soutient :

« Euh, le corps de Ron a changé, c'est ça ?

Exactement , répondit Hermione toujours en colère.

Oups, firent-ils en même temps.

Je crois que j'ai mélangé les pilules...

...de veracrassseparlemoi avec celles qu'on a obtenues après l'expérience ratée ?

Oui ».

# Elle va me tuer ! #

« ...Vous blaguez, n'est-ce pas , demanda Hermione en connaissant fort bien la réponse.

Non, lui répondirent deux voix.

Mais vous savez au moins comment l'aider ?

Ben, non ... ».

#Au secours, son regard me fait peur ! #

Hermione les fusillait littéralement du regard, ne pouvant croire à tant de bêtise réunie en si peu de matière.

À suivre...

Ceci est ma toute première fic. N'hésitez donc pas à faire des remarques (+ ou -) !

Bien à vous, en espérant que vous aurez appréciez -

Reviewsssss (merci!)


	3. pilule de bonheur : Analyse des corpuscu...

**Disclamer :** Hé oui, les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Qui l'eut cru ?

**Explication :** j'aime bcp les défis. Or, il se trouve que j'ai lu sur un site (l'asile), dans la partie "concours" que si on écrivait pour un concours, on devait respecter le style imposé. Par exemple, si ce style était le yaoi (hommeXhomme), on ne devait pas écrire un Hermione/Harry. Et bien moi, avec mon esprit de contradiction habituel, je dis que tout est possible, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire une ch'tite fic yuri (femmeXfemme) avec Ron et Hermione en persos principaux. Voilà donc le pourquoi de tout ceci ! -

**Réponses au reviews : **

**Nelja** : merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Si tu ne m'as pas oublié après tout ce temps, j'espère que la suite te semblera aussi amusante.

**Inferno-Hell **: He bien non, le chapitre suivant n'a pas suivit rapidement. Mais c'est promis, je vais faire des efforts. -'

**Riri** : farfelu ? Mais où vas-tu chercher une idée pareille ? Plus sérieusement, je prends ça comme un compliment. Je suis farfelue de nature, on ne peut rien y faire, je suis née ainsi et je mourrai dans le même état d'esprit.

**PirateOfHogwart** : voici enfin la prochaine fois. Pour vous servir de même, vôtre dévouée, Perlelun. ; D

**Malicia Conroy **:merci beaucoup pour ta revieuw, elle me fait chaud au coeur !

**Mag, Ada et Lalie** : Merci, merci, très chère amie, pour l'exlusivité, pas de problème. Je t'engage d'ailleurs dès à présent comme ma bétalectire et cela à plein temps !

**Virg05** : houlà, là, aucune chance. Je reviens actuellement d'un stage en Sibérie (d'où mon absence prolongée) où j'ai appris à résister à toutes les formes de tortures possibles et imaginables. La seule chose avec laquelle j'ai encore du mal, c'est le step. Donc, à moins qu'ils ne trouvent un moyen de m'obliger à faire du step, tes bourreaux n'auront aucune prise sur moi et je pourrai faire ce que je veux de Ron, hé, hé, h é (rire sadique !). Si tu veux savoir, je compte lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. :D. Au fait, j'oubliais, pour les jumeaux, tu ne savais pas qu'ils étaient diplômés à l'école de la bêtise ?

**Isabelle** : Merci ! Comment Ron va s'en sortir ? Mais qui te dis qu'il va s'en sortir ? Peut-être que poussé à bout par une fanficeuse folle, il va se suicider ? (Non, Ron, ne pars pas ! Je plaisantais, je n'oserais jamais te faire ça ! Ne me laisse pas tomber, comment veux-tu que je continue l'histoire ?)

**pit-chan** : tu as bien raison, pauvre Ron. Et encore, ce n'est pas fini. Désolée d'avoir t'en tardé mais voici enfin la suite.

**Servane** : merci pour l'originalité et l'imagination. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Quand à Ron et Draco, ... (Sourire très, très sadique), ai-je déjà précisé qu'il en verrais de toutes les couleurs ?

**Axoo** : Désolée je suis du genre lente alors voici seulement la suite. Mais tu as raison, Pôôvre Ron

**Virginie Parker Evans** : comme tu dis, il va en découvir des choses. Merci pour ta revieuw, elle me fait plaisir.

°°°

°°

°

Pilule de Bonheur 

°

°°

°°°

Analyse des corpuscules opposées

Note 1 : ne me demandez pas ce que signifie ce sous-titre !

Note 2 : par contre, je suis ouverte à toute explication.

Les jumeaux expliquèrent à Hermione qu'une de leur expérience avait était un échec total, un foirage complet même. N'ayant plus la quantité suffisante d'ingrédients, ils s'étaient amusés à mixer toutes sortes d'ingrédients. Tous les fonds de flacons et les restes y étaient passés, ils avaient ensuite récité une dizaine de formules magiques; les premières qui leur passaient par la tête.

Ils avouèrent aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas ... comment dire, en possession de tous leurs moyens ce jour-là. Ils avaient légèrement profité de l'absence des parents de Lee pour organiser une petite fête à eux trois.

Le lendemain, ils avaient retrouvé le fruit de leur débauche et n'avaient pas osé tester ce nouveau produit qu'ils avaient inconsciemment créé.

Évidement, les jumeaux possédant un sens très développé de l'ordre et de la responsabilité, les pilules étaient restées sur leur plan de travail et ils les avaient oubliées. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de prendre leur frère pour cobaye et ne veuillent lui envoyer une nouvelle invention. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que les pilules à envoyer s'étaient mélangées avec la création issue de leur beuverie (tsss, maladroits avec ça ! -).

Hermione, qui avait écouté patiemment leur histoire, alla chercher le reste des pilules qui étaient restées dans la chambre de Ron. Elle demanda aux jumeaux de lui trouver une pilule identique à celle que Ron avait ingurgitée.

Une fois qu'Hermione eut cette pilule en main, elle prit son air autoritaire et renvoya les jumeaux à leurs expériences. Ils furent heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte et transplanèrent sans demander leur reste.

Hermione retourna près de Ron qui transsissait (stresser pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le mot) depuis plus d'une demi-heure en se demandant ce qui l'attendait encore.

" Ron, je vais avoir besoin de ta chambre.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Analyser cette chose.

Mais... Comment ? Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait ce petit air excédé qui faisait sentir à Ron à quel point il était stupide. Ce qu'il détestait. Il répliqua donc avec énervement.

" Et bien vas-y, explique-moi puisque tu es si intelligente !

Ron, commença Hermione avec un ton doux, je suis au courant. Je sais bien que je ne peux pas faire de magie. Mais je te rappelle que je suis d'origine moldue. Dans le monde Moldu, les sciences remplacent la magie. Or, figure-toi qu'avant de venir à Poudlard, j'étais très forte dans une science qui s'appelle la chimie.

L'achimie. Tu veux dire l'alchimie ?

Mais non, la chimie, chi-mi-e. C'est une science qui étudie la constitution atomique et moléculaire d'un corps et leurs interactions (merci ô grand petit dictionnaire Larousse !-).

Non, c'est bon, ne dis rien. En résumé, grâce à cette science, je vais pouvoir analyser les différents composants de ce produit et vérifier une hypothèse.

C'est-à-dire ?

Je préfère ne pas t'en parler tout de suite. Comme je te l'ai dis, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça ainsi ... "

Et Hermione envahit la chambre de Ron en y installant son équipement de parfaite petite chimiste. Devant l'air étonné de Ron, elle se justifia :

"Je n'ai jamais pu m'en séparer. J'avais reçu tout ça pour Noël il y a longtemps. Malgré le fait que j'ai été admise à Poudlard et que j'ai découvert la magie, je n'ai jamais cessé d'étudier les sciences moldues pendant mes vacances".

Ron n'ajouta rien mais n'en pensait pas moins : il n'y avait qu'elle pour consacrer ses vacances scolaires à l'étude. Ron se contenta d'observer Hermione se plonger dans son analyse. Il avait appris à ne s'étonner de rien en fréquentant Harry et Hermione.

Hermione préleva patiemment de petites quantités de la pilule et les fit réagir avec différents produits. Ron en reconnaissait certains pour les avoir utilisés au cours de Rogue mais d'autres lui étaient totalement inconnus. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait d'ingrédients sorciers dont il ignorait l'existence même, mais dont sa si savante camarade de classe devait tout savoir depuis des lustres. Quoiqu'il puisse aussi s'agir de substances moldues.

Hermione sentait le regard de Ron posé sur elle, ce qui faisait légèrement trembler ses mains. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que Ron ne remarquerait rien. Elle détestait l'avouer mais Ron lui plaisait énormément... Et encore plus maintenant.

Ron remarqua que son amie rougissait. Inquiet, il lui en fit la remarque.

"Hermione, tout va bien ? Tu deviens toute rouge.

Hein ? Quoi ? Mais oui ! Bien sûr que tout va bien. Ne me dérange pas comme ça pour rien. Je dois me concentrer, imbécile !

Comme tu veux".

Ron ne se formalisa pas de cette réponse agressive. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il supposa que si elle réagissait comme à l'accoutumé c'était que ses rougeurs n'étaient pas due à l'expérience et que celle-ci n'avait rien de dangereux. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle pouvait bien rougir en se disant qu'il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux filles. Il se rappela alors qu'il était actuellement une fille et son humeur devint tout de suite plus morose.

Hermione se maudit pour n'avoir pas remarqué que la chaleur qui avait envahit son corps quand elle avait pensé à Ron transparaissait sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux deux minutes pour se reprendre. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était prête à se reconcentrer sur ses expériences.

Deux heures passèrent ainsi : Hermione s'affairait sur ses éprouvettes tandis que Ron, tantôt l'épiait discrètement, tantôt la dévorait des yeux. Il en oubliait peu à peu sa situation, dramatique à ses yeux.

À l'issue de ses deux heures de stress et d'atmosphère tendue, Hermione leva enfin les yeux vers Ron. Elle avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Elle ne prit pas la parole tout de suite, comme si elle ne voulait absolument pas dire se qu'elle devait pourtant révéler. Finalement, après avoir poussé un soupire qui n'annonçait rien de bon, elle parla :

"Bon, Ron ! ...

Oui , l'encouragea-t-il.

Je sais ce que tu as. Ça ne va pas être simple de résoudre ce problème. La meilleur solution, ce serait d'en parler à tes parents pour qu'ils te conduisent à Sainte Mangouste.

Quoi ? C'est hors de question ! Je...

Je me doutait bien que tu dirais ça. Mais très honnêtement, je ne vois pas d'autre solution".

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, elle comprenait parfaitement la réaction de son ami, elle aurait sans doute fait pareil, mais elle ne voyait réellement pas d'autre moyen. Ron, lui, restait plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait toujours pas l'admettre et, pour tout dire, ne comprenait pas que même Hermione, la meilleure élève de Poudlard, ne se sente pas de taille face à son problème.

"Hermione, qu'est ce que j'ai exactement ?

Ah, bonne question.

Je pensais que tu le savais ?

Oui, mais c'est difficile à expliquer. Tu n'as pas été transformé en fille, tu...

Comment ça je n'ai pas été transformé en fille ? Je suis quoi alors ?"

Hermione, qui sentait venir la crise de nerf chez son ami, se permit de lui donner, en toute amitié bien sûr (c'était pour son bien !), une claque monumentale qui l'envoya valser contre le plancher.

"Ronald Weasley, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout quand je parle !"

Sa voix était terrible et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ron n'osa rien ajouter et laissa sa très susceptible amie continuer son explication. Il n'aurait jamais imaginez qu'elle était si forte

" Je disais donc que tu n'est pas simplement transformé en fille. Pour aller droit au but, tu es devenu, sur le plan physique, tout le contraire de ce que tu était avant.

... C'est impossible voyons.

Évidement que non ce n'est pas impossible. Je peux facilement te le prouver. Premièrement, tu es passé d'un statut masculin à féminin. Ensuite, tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, mais tu es devenu gaucher.

Quoi ? Mais non ! Comment,... que ... ?"

Hermione soupira légèrement puis sourit. Elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre le déboussolement de Ron.

"Si, rappelle-toi quand tu as frappé le mur. Tu l'as fait de ton poing gauche. Or, un droitier aurait automatiquement utilisé son poing droit. C'est logique, instinctif.

C'est ça qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille ?

Oui !"

Hermione avait confirmé la phrase de Ron avec un adorable sourire. Ron ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant la beauté qui illuminait le visage de son amie lorsque celle-ci reconnaissait avoir entièrement raison. Ce sourire laissa Ron béa une bonne dizaine de minutes. Malheureusement, l'euphorie passée, il se rappela qu'il avait quand même un sacré problème : dans quelques jours, il partait au quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix et, un peu plus tard, il retrouverait les bancs centenaires de Poudlard. Tout cela sans prendre en compte l'aspect "parents".

"Euh, Hermione ? Tu peux m'arranger ça pour ce soir que je ne sois pas obliger de parler de tout ceci à mes parents ?

Je ne connais aucun sort pour régler ton problème. Je suis une élève de quatrième et pas une sorcière sur-puissante. De plus, je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs avant la rentrée. Pour le moment, il va valoir faire avec. Il faudra que tu surveilles ta voix quand tu leur parleras et que tu fasses attention à tes gestes. Les filles et les garçons n'ont pas les mêmes manières de se déplacer, de bouger,... et j'ai pu remarquer que tu avais tendance à agir de plus en plus comme une fille".

Ron resta interdit face à cette affirmation. Il n'avait pas réalisé que son comportement changeait. Hermione remarqua son air incrédule. Elle sourit.

"Ne t'en fait pas, je t'aiderai. Je serai ton professeur personnel de comportement.

Hermi, tu me fais peur ! Ne me regarde pas avec cet air-là.

Voyons, Ron, je ne vais pas te manger", fit remarquer Hermione en riant à pleine dent.

# Quoique, pensa Hermione, ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire. #

# Quoique, pensa Ron, ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire. #

Les deux rêveurs furent pris d'une subite montée de sang et leurs visages s'empourprèrent. Quand ils levèrent tous les deux leurs yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent mais se détournèrent vite. Dès qu'ils avaient aperçu les rougeurs qui teintaient le visage de l'autre, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'espérer que l'autre pense à la même chose.

# Reprends-toi, reprends-toi, réfléchis, c'est ton meilleur ami malencontreusement changé en fille par ses crétins de frères. #

# Reprends-toi, reprends-toi, réfléchis, tu n'es actuellement qu'un crétin fou amoureux de ta meilleure amie et transformé en fille par tes imbéciles de frères. #

Finalement, les deux maladroits parvinrent à retrouver leur sang-froid et Hermione reprit la conversation sur un sujet un peu moins génant.

"Tu ne comptes vraiment rien dire à tes parents ?

Tu es folle ? Jamais ! Je suis déjà ridicule en temps normal alors dans cette situation...

Bon, bon, ne t'énerves-pas. C'était juste une question. Je propose que l'on fasse quelques essaies pour voir où en sont tes réflexes masculins.

Ok.

Bon, fais quelques pas pour voir".

Ron s'exécuta. Il alla jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

"Reviens vers ton lit et assieds-toi".

De nouveau, Ron obéit à son examinatrice d'amie et vint s'asseoir sur son lit. Il s'y laissa tomber et croisa les jambes.

"Bien ! Ron, juste deux, trois détails. Quand tu marches, évite de balancer les hanches aussi fort et quand tu t'assieds, ne croise pas les jambes.

Mais, rien à voir ! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas croiser les jambes en m'asseyant ? Y'a pas que les filles qui le font.

Je sais bien. Mais, toi, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

Comment est-ce que tu peux en être sûre ?

Parce que ! Ne discute pas ! Un point c'est tout, sinon je ne cherche pas de formule pour te guérir".

Argument choc auquel Ron ne pouvait rien répliquer. S'il ne voulait pas en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, il ne pouvait compter que sur Hermione. Ses frères n'étaient que des incapables. De plus, pas question de leur faire à nouveau confiance et de re-goûter à une seule de leur pilule !

Hermione avait coupé court à leur discussion. Elle ne voulait pas avouer que si elle était en mesure d'affirmer que sa démarche avait changé, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle connaissait par coeur sa manière de se lever, de se déplacer, de manger, de râler, ses mots préférés,...

Au début, elle avait pensé que c'était un comportement normal, qu'il était naturel de connaître les moindre détails de la personnalité de ses amis. Mais bien vite, elle s'était rendue compte que cette observation systématique ne concernait que Ron. Elle ne se comportait pas ainsi avec Harry par exemple.

"Hermione, ne te fâche pas, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"

Hermione soupira. Évidement qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle comprenait qu'il ne puisse, ni ne veuille, en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Molly s'affolerait et enverrait une bonne centaine de beuglantes aux jumeaux, Arthur prendrait l'affaire de manière plus relax mais voudrait sûrement l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste. Or, ils n'en avaient pas les moyens; cela aussi Hermione le savait. Quand à ses frères, ils se moqueraient immanquablement de lui et cette histoire lui collerait à la peau jusqu'à sa mort. Sa soeur, elle, réagirait plutôt comme sa mère, de manière moins hystérique peut-être.

"C'est bon, pas de panique, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. Tu me prends pour qui ?"

Ron ne répondit rien mais baissa la tête. Il savait bien qu'Hermione n'était pas du genre à abandonner ses amis. Elle avait toujours été à leurs côtés même, si pour cela elle avait du transgresser la quasi totalité des règlements de l'école.

"Ron ! Hermione ! Le repas est servi !", dit Molly à travers la porte de la chambre de Ron.

De nouveau, Ron paniqua mais son amie le rassura tant bien que mal. Elle lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil d'encouragement et dit d'une voix assez forte pour que Madame Weasley l'entende :

"Bon, Ron, je m'occupe de ton repas. D'ici là, repose-toi bien".

Et elle sortit. Elle fit bonne figure durant tout le repas en décrivant la maladie de Ron. Le père Weasley se renseigna sur les techniques médicales moldues et Molly prépara une sorte de bouillon gras et compacte pour son fils adoré. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Hermione remontait avec le pseudo bouillon.

"Ron, ta mère m'a donné un remède pour toi.

Beurk, vu ton air dégoûté, je suppose que je ne dois pas m'attendre à quelque chose de succulent.

Effectivement, c'est... euh... particulier.

Ron prit le bol des mains d'Hermione et jeta un coup d'il sur son contenu. Il ne dit rien mais l'expression qui s'affichait sur sa tête parlait pour lui. Stoïquement, en habitué, il prit le bol et le but le liquide d'une traite, en grimaçant.

Ron, tout en buvant, fit le point de sa situation actuelle. Il ne lui restait que quelques jours pour apprendre à son corps de fille à agir comme un corps de garçon et à maîtriser sa voix. Il faudrait aussi qu'il demande à Hermione de lui couper la touffe de cheveux qui lui avait poussé sur la tête. Un programme chargé; presque impossible. Pourtant, avec Hermione à ses côtés, il n'avait aucun doute quant à leur réussite.

à suivre...

Et voici un nouveau chapitre de fini. Je ne sais pas trop s'il vous plaira. Personnellement, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais il ne me plait pas trop.

Désolée d'avoir prit tant de temps. Promis, j'ai pris de bonnes résolutions ! -

A la prochaine !

Perlelun


	4. Au Quartier Général de l'Ordre

**Disclamer :** Hé oui, les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Qui l'eut cru ? -

**Explication :** j'aime bcp les défis. Or, il se trouve que j'ai lu sur un site (l'asile), dans la partie "concours" que si on écrivait pour un concours, on devait respecter le style imposé. Par exemple, si ce style était le yaoi (hommeXhomme), on ne devait pas écrire un Hermione/Harry. Et bien moi, avec mon esprit de contradiction habituel, je dis que tout est possible, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire une ch'tite fic yuri (femmeXfemme) avec Ron et Hermione en persos principaux. Voilà donc le pourquoi de tout ceci ! -

**Reviews** :

**Nelja** : Encore merci pour ta review. Hermione ne se remet pas encore tout à fait en question dans ce chapitre mais ça viendra (quand, ça, Dieu seul le sait...). Mais comme c'est les vacances, je vais faire quelques efforts. ;)

**Axoo** : Et oui, c'était un chapitre de transition. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que les choses vont vraiment s'accélérer parce que j'ai encore beaucoup d'idée à caser dans cette histoire.

**Virg05** : Je ne peux pas promettre que les suites viendront rapidement, comme tu peux le voir, je suis encore une fois très lente, mais par contre, je vais faire des efforts, c'est promis.

Quand à tes bourreaux, impossibles qu'ils soient spécialistes du step, mes agents surveillent de près tous les profs de gym de cette espèce. -

**Mag, Ada et Lalie** : kikou toi, merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour corriger mes innombrables fautes. Je te transmets pleins de kisous.

**Aminteitha** : merci pour ta review. Comme tu le vois, la suite s'est un (tout, tout) petit peu faite attendre. Et cela risque de continuer : je pars en vacances puis en camp...

**Lauraineuh** : Et bien non, je ne pense pas, désolée. Quelques baisers mais pas de lemon.

**Note : **Nelja m'a fait remarqué que j'avais laissé une faute dans mon chapitre précédant. Dans le titre qui plus est. Je rectifie donc ici pour tout le monde : puisque corpuscule est masculin, cela donne "Analyse des corpuscules opposés" et non _opposées._

°

°°

°°°

Au Quartier Général de l'Ordre.

°°°

°°

°

Le grand moment était enfin arrivé. Durant quatre jours, Ron avait joué le grand malade devant ses parents pendant qu'Hermione contrôlait chacun de ses mouvements et chaque intonation de sa voix.

Hermione aidait Ron à boucler sa valise. Ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire : il avait fallu rassembler tout ce dont Ron aurait besoin pour sa future année scolaire. Or, bouquins, slips, oreiller,... étaient dispersés dans toute sa chambre. Hermione avait été affolée par un tel manque d'ordre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, toutes les valises étaient désormais bouclées et attendaient patiemment dans le hall d'entrée. Monsieur Weasley vérifiait s'ils n'aient rien oublié, Madame Weasley obligeait Ginny à mettre un pull, Ron et Hermione attendaient, assis sur une malle. Ils sentaient la tension des parents Weasley mais ne parvenaient pas à l'expliquer. Bien sûr, ils savaient que Vous-Savez-Qui était de nouveau actif mais y avait-il donc tant de danger à voyager ? Déjà qu'ils devaient partir de nuit comme des voleurs !

Finalement, après dix bonnes minutes, Monsieur Weasley donna le signal du départ. Toute la famille Weasley et Hermione chargèrent la voiture des bagages puis s'y installa. Hermione se coinça entre Ron et Ginny sur la banquette arrière. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise. Monsieur Weasley se retourna et montra aux ados un papier sur lequel une adresse était tracée d'une belle écriture étroite.

"Retenez bien cette adresse et ne la révélez à personne. Cette maison est placée sous la protection d'un sort. Seul le gardien à qui a été confié le secret de l'emplacement de la maison peut à son tour le révéler".

Ensuite, monsieur Weasley sortit de la voiture et brûla le papier en vérifiant bien qu'il n'en restait que des cendres illisibles.

Enfin, la voiture décolla. C'était un modèle de voiture similaire à la précédente voiture de monsieur Weasley bien que peut-être un peu plus récent. Monsieur Weasley avait lancé un sort de plus pour qu'elle soit entièrement silencieuse. Le voyage se passa en silence. Madame Weasley ne cessait de jeter des coups d'il dans les différents rétroviseurs de la voiture.

Après un temps qui leur avait paru interminable à tous, monsieur Weasley posa la voiture dans une rue de Londres. Ils déchargèrent toutes leurs affaires sans un mot puis monsieur Weasley remonta au volant de sa voiture trafiquée et repartit, par la route cette fois.

"Où va-t-il ?", demanda Ron en murmurant.

Mais sa mère lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il garde le silence.

"Chut ! Pensez à ce que Arthur vous a montré tout à l'heure".

Ron répéta dans sa tête l'adresse qu'il avait lue sur le morceau de papier. Il lui sembla alors distinguer une vieille porte de bois entre deux maisons. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas la seconde d'avant.

Madame Weasley s'approcha et frappa contre la porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit d'abord légèrement puis en entier pour faire place à un Bill heureux et soulagé de voir que sa famille était arrivée à bon port.

Avec l'aide de Bill, ils transportèrent tous les bagages à l'intérieur en deux voyages à peine. Bill referma la porte et la verrouilla à l'aide de sorts sophistiqués. Il guida ensuite les nouveaux venus jusqu'à la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris tant de temps. Vous êtes en retard ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre.

- Arthur a préféré faire quelques détours en plus".

Ginny réagit au nom de son père et dit entre deux bâillements :

"Au fait, il est parti où papa ?

- Ginny, ma chérie, où va ton père tous les matins depuis des années , s'enquit madame Weasley. ... Il est parti directement au Ministère, voilà où il est. Le jour va bientôt se lever, il était temps.

- Il aurait pu prendre le temps de boire une tasse de café. Il risque de s'endormir au bureau. Papa est déjà assez mal vu comme ça.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, Bill, le coupa madame Weasley. Dis-nous plutôt où nous pouvons dormir.

- Ah ! Actuellement, seules la cuisine et une chambre sont habitables. Je compte sur vous pour vous occuper du reste. Jusque là, il vous faudra dormir dans la cuisine.

- Bon, moi je repars demain. En attendant, je retourne me coucher.

- Qui est là-haut ?

- Sirius et Rémus... et moi bientôt, ajouta-t-il en baillant. Bonne nuit".

Mais il n'obtint en réponse que des mots incompréhensibles. Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient à moitié écroulés sur la table. Ginny dormait déjà tandis que les deux autres tentaient tant bien que mal de lutter contre le sommeil. Ils ne tenaient plus debout.

Madame Weasley fit apparaître des lits de camp et des couvertures pour improviser une chambre dans la cuisine. Les trois adolescents se traînèrent jusque-là et s'y effondrèrent. Madame Weasley ne les suivit pas. Elle alla chercher une cafetière dans les bagages qui traînaient dans le hall et se prépara une tasse de café noir pour se réveiller. De toute façon, dans quelques heures, Black et Lupin descendraient. Elle devait leur parler pour apprendre les dernières nouvelles concernant l'Ordre du Phénix.

Hermione se réveilla vers midi en sentant une odeur de rôti de buf. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà levés depuis deux heures. Ils étaient plus habitués qu'elle à se coucher à pas-d'heure.

"Ah, Hermione, on est en train d'écrire une lettre à Harry. Tu veux lui dire quelque chose ?"

Ron n'eut pas de réponse tout de suite. Devant le manque de réaction d'Hermione, il préféra la laisser émerger en _douceur_.

"Bon, Hermione, je note : _C'est pas tout ça, Harry, mais je vais laisser un peu de place pour Hermione. Le temps qu'elle émerge et elle est à toi !_

_- _Quoi ! Tu n'as pas écrit ça quant même ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Non mais ça va pas ?"

Hermione lui arracha la lettre des mains pour vérifier de ses propres yeux. Deux secondes plus tard, Ron se retrouva les deux mains plaquées contre son crâne, gémissant.

"Ca fait mal, Hermione !

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me raconter des bêtises !

- C'était pour t'aider à te réveiller.

- C'est réussit, sourit Ginny, tu l'as fait se lever du pied gauche".

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent un grand bruit dans le couloir d'entrée puis un hurlement déchirant.

"On assassine quelqu'un ?", demanda Ron tout en se précipitant vers la porte comme les deux autres adolescentes.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de la franchir. Le Professeur Dumbledore la referma derrière lui.

"Non, non, Ron, c'est simplement Madame Black. Vous ferez bien assez vite sa connaissance. Désolé pour le bruit Molly. Non, ne vous dérangez pas, Sirius et Rémus vont arranger ça. Ils en ont l'habitude".

En effet, ils entendirent deux personnes dévaler les escaliers et purent aisément reconnaître la voix de Sirius qui hurlait à quelqu'un de se taire.

"Ainsi, vous écrivez à Harry Potter. Je vais malheureusement devoir vous demander de ne pas envoyer cette lettre.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ah, bonne question. Il serait regrettable que cette lettre se perde et tombe entre de mauvaises mains, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Très regrettable, dangereux même".

Ron regarda sa lettre. Il avait tout raconté dedans : la voiture, le voyage, la maison cachée (sans, bien sûr, mentionner l'adresse),... Il avait aussi prévenu Harry qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Il voulait bien sûr parler de son léger, tout petit problème.

Il avait bien réfléchit durant ces quatre derniers jours et pendant cette nuit. Tout bien pesé, il valait mieux qu'Harry soit au courant. Tout d'abord, parce que cela faciliterait les choses mais aussi parce que, après tout, Harry était son meilleur ami. Il était presque sûr maintenant qu'il ne se moquerait pas de lui. Il n'avait pas encore parlé de sa décision à Hermione. Il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Si Hermione savait cela, il pouvait déjà considérer qu'Harry lui-même était au courant. Il ne pourrait plus reculer une fois que son amie aurait entendu les mots _Je veux que Harry sache_. Elle lui en voudrait s'il revenait sur sa décision.

Mais ce matin, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait décidé d'écrire à son ami; il avait décidé de faire un premier pas vers sa révélation douloureuse. Devoir reporter sa décision le décourageait. Il n'était plus sûr qu'il allait retrouver la force – ou la folie, il ne savait pas trop – de raconter à Harry sa mésaventure.

"Pouvez-vous me promettre que vous n'enverrez aucunes lettres à Harry ou à qui que ce soit d'autre?"

La voix du professeur Dumbledore ramena Ron à la réalité.

"Mais, professeur, Harry est justement le genre de personne qui a besoin de recevoir des informations. Il est certainement en train de dépérir, tout seul, chez cette horrible famille.

- Non, non et non, c'est trop risqué.

- Hermione n'a pas tord, professeur. Harry déteste ces gens. Il risque de devenir fou si on le laisse là-bas sans même quelques nouvelles".

Ron, Hermione et Ginny regardaient le professeur Dumbledore de leurs yeux suppliants. Le directeur de Poudlard soupira.

"Bien, vous pouvez envoyer quelques lettre à votre ami mais elles ne pourront contenir aucunes informations. Vous ne devez en aucun cas mentionner l'Ordre".

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard avant d'accepter.

"J'ai votre parole à tous les trois ?

- oui.

- Bien, dans ce cas, il ne vous reste qu'à réécrire votre lettre.

- Mais, professeur Dumbeldore, que peut-on lui écrire ? Il ne reste presque rien à dire.

- Vous pouvez lui parler du beau temps, des oiseaux qui chantent, du repas de midi,...

- ... heu, professeur, je pense que c'est justement le genre de choses qui vont totalement le déprimer.

- Dans ce cas, dites-lui à quel point vous êtes occupés et que vous vous retrouverez bientôt.

- Bah, c'est pas vrai, on a rien à faire.

- Que tu crois, Ron !"

Tous se retournèrent vers la porte. Sirius venait d'entrer. Il avait enfin réussit à calmer _la vieille_.

"Il y a au contraire beaucoup de choses à faire ici. Nettoyer les chambres, astiquer la vaisselle, dératiser, désinfecter, faire la lessive, ranger les...

- STOP !"

Les trois adolescents avaient criés en même temps. Ginny se bouchait les oreilles, Ron s'arrachait les cheveux et Hermione se tenait la tête entre les mains. Pour couronner le tout, le professeur Dumbledore ajouta un '_vous voyez'_ tout sourire.

"Au fait, professeur, dînez-vous avec nous aujourd'hui ?

- Non, Rémus, je venais juste prendre des nouvelles des arrivants".

L'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal venait à l'instant d'enter dans la cuisine. Il paraissait un peu moins fatigué que d'habitude.

"Les potions du professeur Rogue sont efficace, Rémus, remarqua Madame Weasley.

- Oui, Molly. Elles me soulagent un peu.

- Il faut dire que le professeur Rogue sait y faire avec les potions, approuva Dumbledore.

- N'est-ce pas. Mais peut-être que s'il passait un peu moins de tête-à-tête avec ses chaudrons, il serait moins froid.

- Sirius, cessez donc de toujours rabâcher les mêmes choses. Vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard. Oubliez un peu cette haine.

- Allons, allons, calmez-vous".

Mais Madame Weasley continua à faire la morale à Sirius Black, qui n'avait pas perdu son répondant, pendant que le professeur Dumbledore tentait de calmer les esprits. Lupin, lui, se désintéressa totalement de l'affaire et souleva le couvercle de la casserole. Une délicieuse odeur de buf rôtis emplit la pièce, ce qui mit fin à la dispute.

"Sirius, si c'est Molly qui s'est occupée de la cuisine, je pense bien que je vais changer d'avis, dit le professeur Dumbledore en prenant place à table.

- Dites tout de suite que ma cuisine est mauvaise.

- Pas du tout mais on ne compare pas la cuisine d'une parfaite mère de famille à celle d'un vieux célibataire comme toi".

Tout le monde s'assit. Molly servit le repas, les joues légèrement rosies, pendant qu'une joute verbale amicale s'engageait entre Sirius et Dumbledore. En effet, Sirius voulait savoir si Dumbledore fréquentait les parfaites mères de famille au point de pouvoir goûter à leur cuisine.

Hermione s'approcha de Ron et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille.

"Qu'en penses-tu ?

- De quoi ?

- Rogue".

Il fallut que le galion tombe mais une fois que Ron eut saisi ce à quoi elle pensait, Ron réagit au quart de tour et lui dit sur un ton vif mais murmurant pour ne pas attirer l'attention :

"Tu es folle ? Jamais je ne demanderai à Rogue de me préparer une potion !

- Et si je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider ?

- ... J'en parlerai à quelqu'un mais sûrement pas à ce sale type".

Ron sourit.

"Mais de toute façon, rien n'est trop compliqué pour toi. Tu es un vrai génie !

- J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai".

Ginny se pencha vers eux.

"De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

- De ce qui nous attend, répondit automatiquement Hermione, pas du tout décontenancée.

- ... ?

- Oui, tu sais, des choses comme le ménage ou le rangement de cette si accueillante maison.

- Beurk..."

Dégoûtés et déprimés, ils plongèrent tous les trois dans leur assiette et mangèrent en silence.

"Tu es prêt, Ron ?

- Vas-y !"

Hermione ouvrit un tiroir qui contenait Merlin-sait-quoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, la chose faisait trembler toute la commode.

Il était déjà quatre heures de l'après-midi. Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient attaqués à la première chambre, au premier étage. Le temps avançait vite, le nettoyage pas tellement.

À peine Hermione eut-elle ouvert le tiroir qu'une sorte de gros cafard ailé en sortit. Ron abattit de toutes ses forces la planche de bois qu'il tenait en main et il écrasa l'horreur avec un cri dégouté.

"Et un de moins, s'écria-t-il. Euh, Hermione, Ginny, vous allez bien ?

- Ben, tu sais, les insectes, c'est pas trop mon truc. Les toute petites bêtes, ça va mais les choses de ce genre..."

Ginny quant à elle restait immobile au centre de la pièce. Elle était toute pâle et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

"Ginny, peut-être que tu devrais aller aider ta mère, tu te sentirais mieux.

- Hermione a raison. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous. On peut très bien se débrouiller à deux. On forme une super équipe. Hein, Hermione ?

- Oui, dans deux heures à peine il n'y aura plus trace du moindre insecte ou parasite ici.

- J'ai une idée. On fait un pari ! C'est à qui sera le plus rapide. Nous on devra avoir fini de récurer cette chambre et toi tu devras astiquer toute la vaisselle de la grande armoire.

- Tu rigoles, Ron ? Je ne pourrais jamais y arriver. Il y a au moins une centaine de pièces sans compter les couverts.

- Bon, la moitié alors".

Ginny reprit quelques couleurs. Elle préférait de loin astiquer des coupes et des assiettes plutôt que de faire la chasse à toutes les bêtes qui squattaient cette maison depuis des années. Elle sortit donc de la future chambre avec un poids en moins sur l'estomac.

Il lui restait une dizaine de marches à descendre quand, ses pieds s'accrochant un peu trop au tapis recouvrant les marches, elle chuta la tête la première.

Ron et Hermione avaient à peine repris leurs activités qu'ils entendirent un bruit de chute puis les hurlements de la vieille Madame Black. Ils se précipitèrent sur le palier pour voir ce qui était arrivé à Ginny. Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de l'_accident_ au moment où Ginny s'excusait devant le professeur Rogue qui ronchonnait. Personne ne s'occupait de la peinture hurlante. Madame Weasley, toute alarmée, présenta aussi ses excuses à Rogue pour la maladresse de sa fille. Sirius et Rémus débarquèrent à leur tour et prirent les choses en main : ils renvoyèrent Ron et Hermione en haut, demandèrent à Madame Weasley de retourner à la cuisine avec Ginny – Rogue s'y était déjà dirigé depuis longtemps, doit comme un _i_, en ignorant superbement ce qui se passait autour de lui – et entreprirent pour la deuxième fois de la journée de calmer la _vieille folle_ comme l'appelait volontiers Sirius.

"Professeur, dit Madame Weasley, je suis vraiment désolée de vous accueillir de cette manière. Ginny, présente tes excuses à ton professeur !

- Maman, je me suis déjà excusée!"

- Ginny !

- Je m'excuse, professeur", marmonna Ginny en râlant.

"Hermione, que fait Rogue ici ?

- Tu ne sais pas ? Voyons, Ron ! Il fait partie de l'Ordre.

- Mais... C'est un ancien Mangemort. Il a déjà dû se rallier à son maître depuis longtemps !

- Non, non, non, Rogue était un espion pour Dumbeldore. Aujourd'hui, il joue toujours ce rôle. C'est d'ailleurs dangereux puisque tous les Mangemorts sont au courant de sa trahison".

Ron arracha les tentures et les fourra dans un sac poubelle. Hermione se chargea des draps des deux lits qu'elle expédia au fond du sac. Heureusement, ils ne durent exterminer qu'une dizaine de parasites au passage.

"Comment tu sais ça ?"

Ils mirent ensemble les matelas infestés hors de la chambre. Hermione ouvrit le robinet et fit couler de l'eau chaude dans un seau.

"J'observe ce qui se passe, moi. Tu peux me passer le savon qui est à côté de toi ?"

Ron s'exécuta et, tous les deux, ils commencèrent à laver les meubles : les deux lits, les deux armoires, la commode et le bureau. Ils éliminèrent encore quelques parasites qui avaient échappés à leur première offensive. Ce seul travail leur prit deux bonnes heures mais au moins, on voyait qu'il y avait du progrès. Hermione s'attaqua ensuite au sol et Ron aux murs. Encore une ou deux heures et la chambre serait habitable.

Pendant ce temps, ils discutaient du futur.

"Il faut écrire régulièrement à Harry et lui trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Dis, Hermione, tu m'aideras ?...

- Mmm ?... A quoi ?

- Pour mon problème, pour lui dire. Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul.

- Oui, dis-moi juste quand je dois t'aider. Fais-moi signe et j'enchaînerai.

- Ok, merci. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais".

Ron s'avança vers son amie et la serra dans ses bras. Son étreinte était un peu gauche, même carrément maladroite mais Hermione se sentit fondre. Elle était si troublée qu'elle n'osa pas lui rendre son étreinte. Ron interpréta mal son manque de réaction. Il pensa qu'Hermione était gênée d'être enlacée par lui; lui, ancien garçon devenu fille. Il la lâcha, lui aussi gêné. Hermione fut troublée par cette gêne qu'il affichait. Elle se dit que, finalement, elle avait peut-être sa chance.

"Pour ce qui est de Poudlard, ne t'en fais pas, on s'arrangera. Avec Harry dans le coup, il n'y aura pas de problème. Si on s'y met tous les trois, on arrivera à tout régler sans trop de difficulté.

- Merci, Hermione.

- Bon, allez, viens et souris un peu ! Encore quelques coups de loque et cette chambre sera vivable. On ne sera pas obligés de dormir dans la cuisine cette nuit. Mieux, si on se sert un peu, on pourra tous tenir dans un lit ce soir.

- Comment ça tous ? On ne pourra jamais tenir à huit dans trois lits.

- Huit... ?

- Ah, c'est juste, tu n'es pas au courant. J'ai entendu mes parents en parler il y a quelques jours : Fred et George viennent nous rejoindre dès demain. Papa et maman ont jugé préférable qu'ils passent le reste des vacances avec nous.

- Ah, forcément, ça change tout. J'avais même oublié de compter ton père dans mes calculs. ... Oh, non ! Ça veut dire qu'on devra encore camper dans la cuisine. N'est ce pas Mag ?

- Bah, non, t'en fais pas. Honneur aux dames. Vous dormirez dans cette chambre. Dès qu'on aura remis des matelas et des draps...

- ... Je vois... Et toi, dis-moi, tu comptes dormir où , le taquina Hermione.

- Très amusant", répliqua Ron quand il eut compris de quoi elle parlait.

Il faut dire que dans sa tête, il se considérait toujours comme un garçon et non comme une fille. Il n'en avait pas totalement conscience. Bien sûr, il sentait bien que son corps avait changé mais dans son esprit cela se passait ainsi : il avait un problème – il était transformé en fille – et devait s'arranger pour le cacher à son entourage et tenter de le résoudre. À aucun moment, il ne s'était considéré comme une fille. Ce problème n'était que passager pour lui. Il devait s'en accoutumer jusqu'à ce que cette mauvaise farce finisse, c'était sa seule vision de ce qui lui arrivait.

Ron et Hermione descendirent à la cuisine. Ce serait bientôt l'heure de manger mais ils avaient aussi très envie de voir où en était Ginny dans son astiquage.

Quand ils poussèrent la porte, ils furent on ne peut plus étonnés par ce qu'ils virent.

Madame Weasley cuisinait. Jusque-là, rien que de très normal **1**.

L'argenterie de toute l'armoire brillait de plein feu comme si elle avait été astiquée tous les jours sans exception depuis qu'elle appartenait à la famille Black. Là, cela devenait surprenant. Ils en restèrent bouche bée.

Rogue, avec son air froid et hautain habituel parlait de Scrouts avec Ginny – qui parlait plus que son professeur. Cette vision, ce mirage avait bloqué les commandes de leurs cerveaux. Ils échangèrent un regard incrédule et restèrent sur le seuil sans réagir. Rogue et Ginny tournèrent la tête vers eux.

Heureusement pour Ron et Hermione, le couvercle que madame Weasley tenait rencontra la casserole qui était sur le feu. Ce son les ramena à la réalité.

"Hé bien, monsieur Weasley, je vois que vous ne changez pas vos bonnes vieilles habitudes, vous continuez à gober les mouches. Par contre, venant de vous, cela m'étonne, miss Granger"

Ron et Hermione furent piqués au vif par cette remarque. Madame Weasley rougit un peu mais ne dit rien. Ginny, quand à elle, ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

Hermione réagit immédiatement, d'un ton froid, et sauta sur la première excuse qui lui traversait l'esprit (voilà ce qui arrivait à force de fréquenter Ron et Harry...).

"Nous sommes simplement stupéfiés de constater que Ginny ait pu nettoyer toute la vaisselle qui se trouvait ici en moins de quatre heures".

Rogue eut un sourire mesquin puis annonça qu'il devait voir Lupin pour sa potion mais que, puisque celui-ci semblait être sorti pour longtemps, il repasserait plus tard.

Deux questions brûlaient les lèvres de Ron et Hermione mais ils ne voulaient pas les poser devant madame Weasley. Ils durent donc attendre la fin du repas et l'arrivée de Rémus Lupin qui amenait un stock de nouveaux matelas pour les futures chambres afin de pouvoir enfin s'éclipser. Bien qu'ils n'eurent pas trop le choix non plus. Une réunion se déroulait dans la cuisine et ils ne pouvaient pas y assister; pas du tout même, si on en croyait le regard de madame Weasley.

Ils montèrent donc arranger la future chambre. Là, ils n'épargnèrent pas Ginny.

"Ginnyyyy !... Tu parlais de Scrouts avec Rogue !", s'écria son frère.

Mais Ginny ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de rougir et de prendre un air gêné.

"Expliques-nous. Comment as-tu fait pour, premièrement, commença à énumérer Ron, parler à Rogue; deuxièmement, lui parler de façon aussi enjouée; troisièmement, lui parler de Scrouts et quatrièmement, qu'il t'écoute ?"

Ginny rougit de plus belle au fur-et-à-mesure que son frère parlait et son visage exprima un air très embarrassé.

"Ben, ... tu vois, Rogue me donne des sueurs froides. Alors, comme j'étais super gênée de lui être tombée dessus, je me suis mise à parler de tout et de rien pour décompresser parce que le silence de la pièce me mettait mal à l'aise. Et je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivés à parler de scrouts mais il paraît que le sang des scrouts sauvages a des vertus thérapeutiques".

Ron et Hermione se contentèrent de cette réponse et posèrent la deuxième question qui les turlupinait.

"Ginny, comment as-tu fais pour astiquer toute la vaisselle de l'armoire , s'enquit Hermione.

- Avoues, maman t'a aidée à tout nettoyer en lançant un sort de Récurvit !

- Non, maman ne voulait pas qu'on utilise ce sort pour de l'argenterie de si bonne qualité. Elle disait que ça pouvait l'abîmer".

Ron et Hermione comptaient bien tirer le fin mot de cette affaire mais ils en furent empêchés par un long et puissant tambourinement qui résonna sur la porte d'entrée. Puis, la vieille madame Black, pour ne pas changer ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, entra dans la danse et laissa échapper ses hurlements.

Ils descendirent les escaliers quatre à quatre pour voir ce qui se passait. C'est ainsi que Ron et Hermione firent la connaissance de la mère de Sirius. Sur un tableau, une vieille femme assise dans son fauteuil de luxe gesticulait et hurlait des injures à s'en étouffer.

Sirius, dont les nerfs commençaient sérieusement à craquer, entreprit pour la troisième fois de la journée de faire taire sa mère avec l'aide de Rémus, toujours aussi impassible pour sa part.

C'est dans cette ambiance électrique que les jumeaux, accompagnés de leur père, firent leur entrée au Square Grimmaurd, tout guillerets. Et rien, pas même les regards noirs qu'ils s'attirèrent pour avoir provoqué ce tapage, ne put entamer leur bonne humeur.

Les jours passèrent au même rythme que le nettoyage des pièces et des réunions de l'Ordre. Réunions auxquelles aucun des adolescents n'avait le droit de participer. Ce qui les mettait en rogne, surtout les jumeaux. C'est pourquoi, entre deux transplanages (transplanages qui soit dit en passant énervaient fortement Hermione), ils inventèrent les oreilles à rallonge pour pouvoir écouter le contenu de ces réunions qui, une fois que les jumeaux s'en furent mêlés, ne furent plus très top secret au sein du groupe d'adolescents.

Par contre, s'ils ne pouvaient pas (officiellement) assister aux réunions, ils purent rencontrer certains membres de l'Ordre comme Tonks ou Mondingus, notamment lors des repas. Rencontres qui ne manquaient pas d'intérêt.

Ron et Hermione écrivirent aussi plusieurs lettres à Harry.

Un jour, ils furent réveillés en sursaut aux petites heures par un hurlement de madame Weasley. Les jumeaux transplanèrent et furent les premiers sur place. Le reste des jeunes arriva à leur suite après avoir dévalé les escaliers.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

Madame Weasley était assise, presque en pleurs. À côté d'elle se tenaient Rémus, Sirius et monsieur Weasley. Ce dernier répondit à la question posée.

"Harry a été attaqué hier, en fin de soirée, par deux Détraqueurs.

- QUOI , fut la réaction générale.

- Il a dû utiliser la magie, continua monsieur Weasley, qui plus est devant son cousin, pour faire apparaître un Patronus. Pour ça, le Ministère le convoque à une audience. Il va devoir s'expliquer. Il a frôlé le renvoi direct mais Dumbledore a agit et a rappelé au Ministère qu'il ne pouvait pas être condamné sans avoir pu faire entendre sa version des faits et son argumentation.

- Mais ils n'ont pas le droit , s'offusqua Hermione.

- Ça, nous le savons. Mais ils ont un peu tendance à oublier certains règlements pour le moment au Ministère. Ceux qui les arrangent bien sûr, répondit Sirius plein de rage".

Hermione se lança dans de furieuses recherches sur la juridiction des mineurs grâce à son livre intitulé _Le Droit dans le Monde de la Magie, outil pour comprendre les règles du jeu_. Ron, en la voyant sortir le livre de sa valise, se demanda sur quels sujets son amie ne possédait pas de livre et comment elle les casait tous dans sa valise.

La tension au sein de l'Ordre était à son comble et il y avait plus de passage que d'habitude dans la demeure des Black. On jugea préférable qu'Harry vienne passer les derniers jours des vacances au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Finalement, après de longues heures d'angoisse (tout le monde craignait qu'il ne fasse une bêtise ou ne soit de nouveau attaqué par des Fétraqueurs ou des Mangemorts), Harry arriva enfin au Square Gimmaurd. Madame Weasley le conduisit directement dans la chambre où se trouvaient Ron et Hermione puis redescendit à la cuisine. Dés qu'elle le vit, Hermione l'agrippa et partit dans un long monologue sur l'injustice qu'il subissait. Elle allait lui expliquer en long et en large ses droits si elle n'avait pas été interrompue par Ron.

"Hermione, laisse-le un peu respirer. Et puis, on doit parler d'autre chose, dit-il d'un air tendu.

- C'est vrai".

Et là, Ron et Hermione avaient l'intention de tout expliquer à Harry. D'abord la condition de Ron, avant que les autres n'arrivent, puis tout ce qui tournait autour de l'Ordre. Je peux vous assurer qu'ils en avaient la ferme intention.

Mais il y eut un léger imprévu. **2**

Et oui, c'est ce moment-là qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'étoile du monde sorcier, choisit pour entamer sa crise d'adolescence.

Devant les cris de leur ami, Ron et Hermione, d'un tacite accord, décidèrent de reporter à plus tard cette difficile révélation que Ron devait faire à son meilleur ami.

**1 **Traduction française de cette phrase à la grammaire un peu déjantée : _jusque là, rien de très _

_ normal_.

**2** Comment ça, la fanficeuse en a décidé autrement ? Pas du tout ! C'est pas ma faute. Où allez-

vous chercher des idées pareilles ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas dans mon texte mais aussi ce que vous avez aimez. Cela me verrait très plaisir. Donc, si vous voulez me combler de joie, cliquez et envoyez-moi un p'tite review. Merci beaucoup.


End file.
